


adoration (brightest shade of sun)

by sahriancore



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, explicitly sexual but in a very lyrical way if that floats your boat higher, this was written at one am by typing directly into the text field so please respect that work, worship in every sense of the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahriancore/pseuds/sahriancore
Summary: scraps of an old book, fragments of apocrypha, moments of worship
Relationships: Gol Golathanian/Soliam Murr
Kudos: 8





	adoration (brightest shade of sun)

....and Soliam Murr so loved his Master-General that he would have set him at the highest pinnacle of the sky....

_(--light to the exiles as he had been to his love--)_

....and would have done so, had he not protested....

_(--between kisses, the Emperor trying to steal away his breath--)_

....saying that it were more fitting for the Horned King, the Eighth among Eight, to mark the Fall of his own name....

_(--oh the begging to accept the adoration he had received!--)_

....but he himself would take the southern point and serve introduction to the Rites....

_(--unselfish Gol, and the Emperor praised him--)_

....and Soliam Murr so loved his Master-General that he declared him brighter than the sun in blasphemy....

....and Soliam Murr so loved his Master-General that he spoke of their love to any who would listen....

_(--all should look at him in reverence, savior of Sahr--)_

....would blaspheme frequently in his name, a vision in moonlight....

_(--oh foolish Murr! and yet how to blame him!--)_

....called him wiser than Sagithol, more radiant than Piscer....

_(--more holy than Geminian the ancestress of his line--)_

....that he would be brighter than the sun and moon he had stolen for heralds....

_(--lightest point in the heavens, most beloved star--)_

....called him better than a god, more faithful than Casius and Lenoriel and more beautiful....

_(--how to deny the Master-General's beauty!--)_

....and himself unfit to love him, though gently he was corrected.....

_(--would worship at that altar with lips and teeth and tongue--)_

....Golathanian went everywhere with him, and looked on him with favor....

_(--would spread him out in their bed for hours, give everything he could want--)_

....and Soliam Murr loved him in return most gently, gave to him only of his tender glances....

_(--oh to have him on silk sheets in Sahr--)_

....solemn as he was to others, with his love there was laughter....

_(--honor him there, let all know and love him--)_

....and Soliam Murr so loved his Master-General that he would kiss him in public....

....and Soliam Murr so loved his Master-General that he would kneel at his feet....

_(--lower himself before another more holy--)_

....as though he had never been Liege, as though he had been only born to serve....

_(--would say his love should have been Emperor, to rule wisely and well--)_

....kissing his hand, and looking at him with such adoration....

_(--saying soft sweet words, professing his allegiance--)_

....as a soldier's rough hand reached out to cup his face....

_(--would yield to him, great and strong as he was--)_

....that one who looked upon them would glance away lightheaded and almost out of breath....

_(--in mind as well as ever in body--)_

....feeling that they had interrupted something private, that they saw a love now too desperate for words....

_(--would beg for him, desperate for touch--)_

....and they would feel yet at peace when they saw them together....

_(--to be taken, to receive anything he would give--)_

....theirs was a trust that had been broken and mended, a bond that drew them together and together again....

_(--the Master-General was gentle and for this reason beloved--)_

....and exiles would make prayers that their love would burn so sweet and last so long....

_(--and fall asleep in his love's arms, his scars all kissed, his face caressed--)_

....make pilgrimage to their home, lay flowers at their feet, receive their wisdom....

_(--husband burying dreadful face in that curly hair--)_

....and those who sought the Rites came to know and love them as fathers....

_(--oh to be holier than one holy as Murr!--)_

....and Soliam Murr so loved his Master-General that he would hear not a word against him....

....and Soliam Murr so loved his Master-General that he placed him at his right hand in all things....

_(--and those beloved by such as Murr are fortunate--)_

...and deferred to him in every matter, though rarely was he corrected...

_(--and those steadfast as Golathanian are blessed--)_

....would bow his great horned head, and heed the word of his man-at-arms....

_(--and it is said their love shines forever--)_

....in the night sky when there is to be no Liberation he cannot be seen....

_(--far apart as they are, they hold the whole world between them--)_

....he is with his husband, he is in the south in his arms....

_(--and they are fools in the Commonwealth who forget this--)_

....for what is the Eighth among Eight without his savior?....

_(--and what is the basis of mercy without love?--)_

....and Soliam Murr so loved his Master-General that they refused to be parted....

....and Soliam Murr loved his Master-General....

....and Soliam Murr so loved his Master-General that he would have set him at the highest pinnacle of the sky....

_[the rest of the text breaks off here.]_


End file.
